dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Slot Machine
The Slot Machine is a naturally occurring Structure in Shipwrecked worlds. It can usually be found on a small island with a Mangrove Biome connected with its own Set Piece, on four Wooden Flooring tiles with two Skeletons and two Dubloons lying around. Players can spend a Dubloon into the Slot Machine to get a random outcome. After the Dubloon is spent, the slots will spin for a moment, then stop in one of the 3 possible configurations. All configurations, good or bad, spawn a number of Items or Mobs. It is not possible to spend a Dubloon and not get anything back in return, though one rare result will simply refund the used Dubloon. In addition to the Dubloon spent, each spin costs 5 Sanity. Each Dubloon collected by the machine permanently increases its sanity drain aura, approximately by -5/min for each 20 Dubloons spent. The Slot Machine cannot be destroyed, however it will not function while being flooded. Outcomes Downloadable Content In the Hamlet DLC, an/a Oinc, Tenpiece Oinc and Centapiece Oinc can be used as a substitute for a Dubloon to spend into the Slot Machine in a Shipwrecked world with Hamlet compatibility. Though the Tenpiece Oinc and the Centapiece Oinc are much more valuable than an Oinc, they are still being treated as a Dubloon by The Slot Machine. Tips * Webber will not be attacked by the Spiders spawned by Three Skulls outcome. * With the possibility of rare loot as an outcome on the Slot Machine, anything from the Slot Machine can be considered renewable in the Shipwrecked DLC, at the expense of Sanity. Dubloons are dropped randomly by Parrot Pirates, up to once per day from a Booty Bag, or given by the Yaarctopus in exchange for fish, which can be farmed indefinitely. * During Monsoon Season, the Slot Machine may get flooded by a pool of water, making it unusable until the water disappears. This can be avoided by placing Sandbags around it. * It is recommended to be armored while gambling at the Slot Machine. The Seashell Suit or the Horned Helmet are particularly good for this, since there is a chance to get Poison Snakes or Mosquitoes. An alternative is carrying an Anti Venom along with an armor of the player's choice. * Because there is a chance to get Prime Apes as well, it can be handy to have an item that can stop them and keep them still and in-check, such as an Ice Staff, a Sleep Dart or a Pan Flute to prevent them from stealing any items nearby. * Elephant Cacti planted next to the Slot Machine will kill any mobs that spawn. Wearing Cactus Armor while gambling will protect the player from AoE damage. * It will be wise to spin the machine, run away from it, and to come back to pick up the loot or face the monsters. This way, it reduces the drain over time of sanity to the player. * A Player can farm Oincs in a Hamlet world much easier than farm Dubloon. Therefore, having more coins to spend on the Slot Machine. Trivia * The insanity effect of the Slot Machine suggests that repeat players may gain a sort of problematic addiction to gambling. Gallery SlotMachine.png|A Slot Machine. Slot machine 3 gold.jpg|The player rolling 3 Gold Nuggets outcome and receiving a Luxury Axe and 3 Gold Nuggets. Slot machine carots.jpg|The player rolling 3 Carrots outcome and receiving two Limpets, a Dead Dogfish, two Tropical Fish and a dead Jellyfish. es:Máquina tragaperras fr:Bandit manchot vi:Máy Giật Xèng Category:Structures Category:Indestructible Object Category:Non-Flammable Category:Sanity Loss Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Naturally Spawning Objects